


A Moment of Bliss

by ohmaigay



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Feelings, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: Alexa invites Charlotte over for a "moment of bliss."





	A Moment of Bliss

“This is so stupid,” Charlotte said to herself as she knocked on Alexa’s door. Charlotte knew exactly what game Alexa was getting at. She’d woken up from her rare afternoon nap to a text from Alexa asking her to come over and hang out with her. When Charlotte hadn’t responded to those, Alexa decided to take it to Snapchat and send her photos that sent chills through Charlotte’s body. It seemed that the longer Alexa had been waiting for her, the more desperate and annoyed she was getting with Charlotte. Alexa had gotten so desperate that Charlotte was certain she was literally just waiting by the door for Charlotte to come over. “You wanted to hang out. What are we doing, watching a movie?” 

“I mean, my Netflix is set up, so you can pick something out and then we’ll chill,” Alexa said, hand outstretched for Charlotte to take. Charlotte walked past Alexa and sat back on Alexa’s bed as the short blonde turned on Netflix. Charlotte would play Alexa’s game of innocence for a little while, but she’d be sure to have her fun at the end of the night. Alexa liked to pretend that Charlotte was coming to her room or house to hang out with her, as if they were friends and not just co-workers that had a tendency to fuck around a bit. Alexa would always be the one to call Charlotte over, and Charlotte always showed up, even if she made Alexa wait a bit before. “What took so long?” 

“I was napping,” Charlotte said, yawning a bit. Alexa could tell she was still a little sleepy, but she was horny and not really in the mood to wait any longer than they usually would to finally get to the hooking up part of their night. At least that had been Alexa’s plan until she noticed how perfect Charlotte looked as she was starting to doze off in Alexa’s bed. Alexa ended up letting Charlotte fall asleep against her, secretly relishing in feeling of having Charlotte in her arms. Alexa’s personal little moment of bliss. Alexa just laid there and let Charlotte sleep for a few more hours, knowing that the older blonde had really been pushing herself in the gym to get ready for her upcoming match. “Sorry, I fell asleep on you.” 

“It’s fine Charlotte,” Alexa said and Charlotte gave her a lazy smile. The smile made Alexa’s heart actually skip a beat and a warm fuzzy feeling took washed over her. “You’ve been going pretty hard this week.” 

“Yeah, but you didn’t invite me over so I could literally sleep on you. I believe you were offering a moment of bliss?” Charlotte glanced down at her phone to read Alexa the exact words she’d used in the text. “What exactly does that entail for me?” 

“Whatever you want it to,” Alexa started, a smirk finding its way across her lips. She leaned into Charlotte and let out in a soft whisper, “As long as I still get mine too.” 

“You always get yours Alexa,.” Charlotte pushed Alexa down onto the bed before straddling her. Charlotte tossed her shirt off of her body and put Alexa’s hands on her breasts. Alexa squeezed and leaned up to nip at Charlotte’s collarbone, only being egged on by Charlotte’s responsiveness. With each moan Alexa found herself only wanting to hear more from Charlotte. Her mouth moved up Charlotte’s neck, careful not to make any marks on her soft skin. Charlotte backed away a bit and hooked her fingers into the waistband of Alexa’s shorts, fingers barely having brushed against the skin of her hips. “I think you need to take these off at the very least.” 

“Oh yeah?” Alexa asked, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Charlotte nodded and began to pull them down her legs, leaving a trail of kisses on her way down. Alexa pulled Charlotte back up to kiss her again, but Charlotte made sure to take her sweet time in going where Alexa wanted her. Charlotte continued her slow assault of kisses up Alexa’s body until the younger blonde was literally squirming under her. Alexa held her discarded shirt in one fist while the other fisted the sheets. Charlotte had discovered all of Alexa’s sensitive spots long ago and was exploiting them, which paired with her slow pace was the delightfully torturous to Alexa. 

“So wound up and I haven’t even done anything really.” Charlotte was cocky, but Alexa would allow it since she knew damn well that Charlotte was much more than just talk. Alexa’s eyes followed Charlotte as she moved off of her and the bed. Alexa wanted to know why she didn’t have the comforting feeling of Charlotte’s weight settled on top of her. Before she really had time to think, Alexa was being pulled towards the edge of the bed by the backs of her knees. “How much do you think you can handle tonight?” 

“Tonight’s not completely about me,” Alexa said. Charlotte’s surprise was evident on her face and maybe Alexa would have been offended if she hadn’t left Charlotte high and not-so-dry on a couple of occasions when thoughts of her feelings about Charlotte had flooded her brain. There was something so serene about Charlotte in a post-orgasmic state. Alexa would do anything to see her like that for the rest of her life. The fact that Alexa was aware of how she felt about Charlotte scared her, and that fear caused her to shut down on herself sometimes. There was a lot of progress in Alexa’s eyes in regards to her relationship with Charlotte. 

“That’s a comforting thought,” Charlotte husked against the shell of Alexa’s ear. Alexa shuddered at the feeling of Charlotte’s breath against her ear. Charlotte tilted her head slightly and moved to capture Alexa’s lips in a passionate kiss. Alexa was grateful that she was already on her back because there was no way that she’d have been able to support herself as Charlotte’s tongue expertly explored Alexa’s mouth. Charlotte’s hands moved to Alexa’s back and before Alexa knew what was really going on, her bra was being pulled off of her and thrown onto the floor. Charlotte kissed down Alexa’s neck and softly sunk her teeth into the soft flesh of Alexa’s breast. Alexa let out a moan at the feeling and arched her back as Charlotte’s tongue flicked at her nipple. Charlotte’s lips wrapped around the hardening bud and Alexa made a strangled noise as Charlotte continued her teasing attack with her tongue. 

“Fuck me,” Alexa commanded breathily. Charlotte’s hands pulled Alexa’s underwear down and Charlotte positioned herself in between Alexa’s legs, in front of the bed with her knees digging into the carpet. It wasn’t the most comfortable positions to be in, but Charlotte’s attention was taken up solely by the glistening pink beauty between Alexa’s legs. Charlotte spread Alexa’s legs a little bit before running her the tip of her tongue from Alexa’s entrance up to her clit. Alexa bit her lip as Charlotte entered her with a finger at the same time that she used her tongue to draw Alexa’s clit into her mouth. Charlotte’s free hand slowly moved upwards from Alexa’s thigh up to the smaller blonde’s abdomen. Alexa’s hand slowly made her way down her torso to meet Charlotte’s, their fingers tangled together. 

Alexa’s body shook as Charlotte’s tongue expertly teased her clit while she thrust her fingers against Alexa’s g-spot. Alexa’s hips moved to keep pace with the two fingers Charlotte had inside of her. Alexa let out a little gasp that turned into a moan when Charlotte added another finger to the mix and moved so she could look at Alexa when she came. Charlotte knew Alexa’s body like the back of her hand. She knew exactly what Alexa liked, the quickest ways to get her to come undone, and the perfect ways to tease the small blonde to get her on the edge. Charlotte untangled her hand from Alexa’s and placed her arm across Alexa’s hips to stop her from moving around. With the quiver of Alexa’s thighs and stomach against Charlotte’s body as the taller blonde leaned down to kiss Alexa, the small blonde found herself cumming on Charlotte’s hand. 

“Charlotte, fuck I-I.” Alexa’s voice broke through the silent hotel room, somewhere between a moan and a scream. Charlotte slowly pumped her fingers, bringing Alexa to another orgasm before she removed her hand and replaced her fingers with her tongue to fuck Alexa to her third, fourth, and fifth orgasms. Charlotte could tell that Alexa was tuckered out and moved up from her to lay down beside the small blonde. She looked out of it, and for a moment, Charlotte was worried she’d taken things a bit too far. 

“Are you okay?” Charlotte asked, licking Alexa’s cum off of her fingers. Alexa struggled to keep her eyes open and turn her head to look at Charlotte laying beside her. “I didn’t break you did I?”

“I’m fine,” Alexa mumbled in between pants. Alexa could taste herself on Charlotte’s lips when the taller blonde leaned down to kiss her. They made out until Alexa had regained enough strength to give Charlotte her own moment of bliss. Charlotte took off her own bra and underwear before she moved to lay next to Alexa. “Ready for what will be one of the best nights of your life Flair?” 

“We’ll see,” Charlotte said and Alexa moved Charlotte onto her lap. Charlotte felt Alexa’s lips on her neck and bit back a moan as the blonde kissed down to give attention to Charlotte’s breasts. Charlotte arched her back a bit and let out a mewl when Alexa’s hand found its way between her legs. Charlotte rode two of Alexa’s fingers while Alexa teased her clit with her thumb. Charlotte had been very wet to begin with and it didn’t take all that much for Alexa to get Charlotte to cum. Almost immediately after Charlotte had cum from that, Alexa quickly moved so that Charlotte was hovering above her, thighs on either side of Alexa’s head. 

“Relax, sit back,” Alexa ordered and Charlotte complied. She lowered herself onto Alexa’s tongue, squirming and bucking her hips with every stroke. 

“Lexi! Lexi! Lexi1” Charlotte moaned out in a chant of sorts when she came. Alexa flipped their position one more time, Charlotte’s back pinned to the bed. Alexa moved down Charlotte’s body and plunged her fingers inside of Charlotte while her tongue teased her clit. Alexa moved back to watch Charlotte come down from her orgasm haze before laying back on the bed, also exhausted. The two of them laid there next to each other for a few moments in silence, neither of them knowing what was supposed to happen next. That was when Charlotte just turned onto her side and kissed Alexa with a passion and tenderness that normally would have had the short woman running for the hills. 

“Why?” Alexa simply asked once Charlotte had pulled away. Alexa didn’t know what answer she was expect or what answer would set off her fight or flight instincts, but the feeling of not knowing kept her on a satisfying edge. An edge which Charlotte’s soft and honestly goofy smile was dangling her over. 

“Because I really like you Lexi,” Charlotte said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Alexa knew that in that moment, she was truly happy with Charlotte. 


End file.
